Gagal Move On
by Asuura-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura sedang mencari pekerjaan di Tokyo / T-tunggu dulu, Kenapa harus Uchiha Corp yang menerima lamaran pekerjaanku dari sekian banyak perusahaan yang ada di Jepang ini? / Uchiha Sasuke, seorang direktur muda Uchiha Corp / "Tak perlu memakai perkenalan, aku sudah mengenalmu luar dan dalam" / mungkin ini adalah karma atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada istrinya dulu/


**Gagal Move On**

 **by Asuura-chan**

 **.**

Naruto masih milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Kalau sasuke milik author Asuura-chan #plak

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov**

Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Usiaku sudah menginjak 24 tahun. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang kubeli dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri selama beberapa bulan lalu. Status? Err, nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri.

Setiap pagi aku selalu melakukan rutinitasku selama sebulan belakangan, yaitu memeriksa kotak surat yang ada di depan rumah. Bukan surat dari keluarga, teman maupun kekasih yang aku tunggu. Lagipula untuk apa memakai surat jika sudah banyak alat komunikasi lain yang lebih canggih seperti Line, Whatsapp, Skype, BBM dan lain sebagainya. Yang sedang aku tunggu adalah surat dari perusahaan terkait lamaran pekerjaan yang telah aku kirim beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, selama sebulan belakangan ini aku memang tidak bekerja alias pengangguran. Kalian pasti tahu sendiri kan kalau melamar pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini sangat sulit. Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan resign dari perusahaan lama tempatku bekerja dulu. Huh, sekarang aku percaya kalau menyesal memang selalu datang belakangan.

Setelah sibuk dengan penyesalan absurdku, aku akhirnya sampai di depan kotak surat di depan rumahku. Setelah kubuka, ternyata ada satu buah surat didalamnya. Segera saja ku ambil surat itu dan aku langsung berlari kedalam rumah untuk membukanya. Setelah sampai di dalam, aku membuka amplop surat itu dengan perlahan.

"Hwaaa, akhirnya aku bisa bekerja kembali"

Ternyata penantianku sebulan belakangan ini membuahkan hasil. Aku akhirnya diterima untuk bekerja di perusahaan U-u-uchiha C-corp? T-tunggu dulu, kenapa harus Uchiha Corp yang menerima lamaran pekerjaanku dari sekian banyak perusahaan yang ada di Jepang ini? Aku jadi bimbang harus menerima atau justru menolak pekerjaan ini. Padahal awalnya aku hanya iseng-iseng saat mengirimkan surat lamaran pekerjaan ke perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Di saat diluar sana banyak orang yang ingin bekerja di Uchiha Corp karena gajinya yang sangat besar dan juga direkturnya sangat tampan, aku malah berniat menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Alasanku berniat menolak pekerjaan ini karena direktur perusahaan itu adalah MANTAN SUAMIKU. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar, direkturnya adalah mantan suamiku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi bisa dibilang saat ini statusku adalah 'janda muda' bekas lelaki tampan yang bernama uchiha Sasuke. Aku bercerai dengannya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Kami bercerai karena dia berselingkuh di belakangku dengan salah satu bawahannya sendiri, kalau tidak salah namanya Karin. Setahun setelah bercerai dengannya akhirnya aku berhasil untuk move on. Kuakui move on darinya sangat susah, mengingat dia memiliki wajah yang sialnya sangat tampan dan hot.

Setelah bersemedi selama beberapa jam di dalam toilet, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini. Setelah menghubungi nomor yang ada di dalam surat itu, akhirnya aku bisa mulai bekerja esok hari. Aku memutuskan untuk mengisi hari libur terakhirku dengan bersantai sambil menikmati teh di halaman belakang. Mau pergi jalan-jalan tapi _dia_ sedang berada di luar kota dan baru akan pulang seminggu lagi.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu. Bagaimana tidak, mantan istriku yang sebenarnya masih sangat ku cintai akan mulai bekerja menjadi sekertarisku mulai hari ini. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama. Aku juga sangat penasaran dengan rupanya sekarang. Apa ia semakin terlihat cantik dan seksi? Biasanya sih cewek kalau udah jadi 'mantan' bakalan 1000 kali lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya. Jujur aku sangat menyesal karena telah berselingkuh di belakangnya dulu. Aku sudah berusaha minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi tapi dia tetap ingin bercerai denganku.

Aku juga cukup kaget ketika melihat nama Haruno Sakura ada dalam daftar orang yang melamar pekerjaan di perusahaanku. Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi lowongan pekerjaan di perusahaanku, namun aku segera memberikan Kakashi -sekertarisku- cuti selama 1 bulan dan 2 buah tiket berlibur ke Paris. Dengan begitu, posisi sekertarisku akan kosong dan Haruno Sakura akan menjadi sekertarisku selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berkendara di jalanan kota Tokyo, aku akhirnya sampai di gedung Uchiha Corp. Setelah sampai, aku bergegas memasuki ruanganku dan menunggu sang mantan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pada pintu ruanganku. Aku segera merapikan jasku dan berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku.

' _Tok tok tok'_

"Masuk" Ucapku dengan tampan dan tegas

"TEMEE" Perempatan langsung muncul di jidat mulusku. Kenapa malah dia yang datang? Mengganggu saja

"Ck, ada apa? Kalau tidak ada yang penting, kau pergi saja. Aku sedang sibuk" Ucapku dengan dingin

"Sibuk? Bahkan aku tak melihat satu lembar kertas pun diatas mejamu. Sibuk apa kau, teme?"

"Aku tadi sedang menelpon klienku" mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku sedang sibuk memikirkan mantan istri tercinta kan?

"Hm? Benarkah? Baiklah, aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan undangan pernikahanku denga Hinata. Jangan sampai kau tak datang ya. Dan jangan lupa bawa pasanganmu karena akan ada pesta dansa" Ucapnya panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan undangannya padaku

"Hn. Cepat keluar"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa bawa pasanganmu ya" Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Aku hanya memberinya tatapan tajam. Tak lama setelah naruto pergi, terdengar lagi suara ketukan pada pintu ruanganku. Kali ini pasti sakura

' _Tok tok tok'_

"Masuk" ucapku setelah berdehem dan merapikan pakaianku. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Uchiha, maksudku Haruno Sakura. Ternyata benar dugaanku, ia terlihat semakin cantik, seksi, dan hot. Bibir tipisnya membuatku sangat ingin melahapnya seperti dulu. Payudaranya pun terlihat semakin besar, bulat dan padat. Sial, hanya karena membayangkan aku sedang mencium bibir seksinya dan meremas payudaranya bulatnya membuat sesuatu dibalik celanaku menegang.

"Selamat pagi Uchi-"

"Panggil aku Sakuke-kun" potongku cepat. Ia Nampak memutar mata bosan mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Saya sekertaris baru anda. Perkenalkan, nama saya Haru-"

"Tak perlu memakai perkenalan, aku sudah mengenalmu luar dan dalam" Ucapku memotong perkataannya lagisambil menampilkan seingaian andalanku. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah membuatku gemas dan semakin ingin menciumnya.

 **.**

 **-0—**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov**

Astaga astaga astaga, apa pilihanku untuk bekerja di perusahaan sang mantan adalah pilihan yang tepat? Sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke ruangannya, ia langsung memperhatikanku, tepatnya memperhatikan bibir dan payudaraku dengan intens sambil menyeringai seksi. Ia memang terlihat lebih tampan dan dewasa, namun sifatnya menjadi sangat sangat menyebalkan. Dan jangan lupakan juga sifat mesumnya yang semakin bertambah.

Setelah perkenalan tak jelas, akhirnya ia menunjukkan meja kerjaku yang ternyata satu ruangan dengannya. Wtf? Perasaan _dulu_ waktu aku main kesini, ruangan sekertaris tidak satu ruangan dengan direktur kok. Katanya sih _dulu_ dia tak nyaman jika harus bekerja satu ruangan dengan orang lain.

Sejak aku duduk di mejaku, aku merasa Uchiha Sasuke selalu memandangku. Dan itu membuatku sangat risih. Apa jangan-jangan dia belum move on dariku? Khukhukhu, siapa suruh dulu kau bermain api di belakangku? Rasakan akibatnya

Hari pertama kerja, pandangan Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah lepas dariku hingga membuatku sangat risih. Hari kedua kerja, Sasuke menyuruhku melakukan banyak hal yang sebenarnya bukan pekerjaanku, seperti menyuruhku membuatkan kopi, teh, susu, membelikan makanan, memfotocopy berkas, dan masih banyak lagi. Padahal kan dia bisa menyuruh OB untuk melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan aneh itu. Dan hari-hari berikutnya, direktur gila itu selalu menggangguku. Bahkan ia selalu mengikutiku kemana pun saat jam makan siang. Alhasil aku selalu makan siang dengannya.

 **#Skip Time**

Tak terasa sudah seminggu aku bekerja menjadi sekertaris di Uchiha Corp. Karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat makan siang, aku memutuskan untuk makan siang di Café dekat perusahaan bersama sang mantan, eh maksudku bersama direktur perusahaan. Sambil menunggu pesananku datang, aku memainkan ponselku dan mengecek social mediaku. Kudapati sebuah pesan singkat dari _dia_ yang membuatku sedikit kecewa.

' _Maaf Sakura, aku baru bisa pulang ke Tokyo dua hari lagi. Pekerjaanku disini masih sangat banyak.'_

Hah, sambil menghela napas kecewa, dan memanyunkan bibirku, aku mengetik balasan pesan singkat darinya

' _Hm, aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa dua hari lagi'_

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov**

Semenjak sakura bekerja di perusahaanku, hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna. Aku yang biasanya hanya mengerjakan laporan perusahaan sekarang sangat menikmati waktuku saat mengganggu sakura. Saat aku memandanginya seharian penuh, ia tampak salah tingkah (baca:risih). Apa ini tandanya dia juga masih menyimpan rasa yang sama sepertiku? Tunggu saja, aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi, Haruno Sakura.

Selama seminggu ini aku selalu makan siang dengannya. Setiap pulang kerja juga Sakura selalu naik taksi untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku selalu menikuti dan memastikan taksi yang membawa sakura selamat sampai tujuan. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau dia belum mempunyai pria lain di dalam hidupnya setelah bercerai denganku. Pasti dia gagal move on karena wajahku yang tampan dan seksi ini khukhukhu. _#author: heh, yang gagal move on itu sakura atau kamu sendiri, sasuk_ e?

Saat ini aku sedang makan siang dengannya di sebuah Café dekat perusahaan. Sambil menunggu pesanan, sakura memainkan ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian muncul ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya cantiknya. Bahkan ia memanyunkan bibirnya seolah minta di cium.

"Jangan mengundangku untuk menciummu disini, Sakura. Kalau kau mau kita bisa melakukannya di ruanganku" Ucapku santai

"Hah?"

Aku tak membalasnya lagi karena makanan pesanan kami telah datang. Kami makan dalam diam dan langsung kembali ke perusahaan karena jam makan siang hampir habis. Oke, sudah kuputuskan, lusa aku akan memintanya kembali lagi padaku dan membangun rumah tangga yang harmonis dengan menciptakan enam orang anak diantara kami. Kenapa harus lusa? Karena lusa adalah hari rabu, yang merupakan hari keberuntunganku. Aku bahkan mulai membayangkan rencanaku untuk menciptakan enam orang anak, khukhukhu. #hentai mode on

 **#Skip Time**

Hari ini, selepas jam kerja, aku akan menjalankan rencanaku untuk memiliki sakura seutuhnya. Aku yakin sekali sakura tak akan menolakku. Lagipula siapa sih yang bisa menolak Uchiha Sasuke? Sudah tampan, hot, seksi, kaya, mapan, pintar, rajin menabung, rajin beribadah dan berbakti kepada orang tua.

Saat kulihat sakura bergegas merapikan barang barangnya, aku langsung memanggilnya. Namun sepertinya ia tak mendengar suaraku. Aku pun segera mengambil bunga mawar merah yang masih sangat segar yang kutaruh di dekat mejaku dan bergegas keluar ruanganku. Aku melihat sakura berdiri di depan gedung seperti biasanya saat ia menunggu taksi. Saat jarakku tinggal lima meter lagi, sebuah mobil berwarna merah tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan sakura. Tak lama kemudian, keluar seorang pemuda yang lumayan tampan dengan rambut warna merah dan sebuah tatto terukir di jidatnya.

' _siapa dia? Bukankah sakura belum mempunyai penggantiku?'_

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada sakura yang sialnya juga dibalas senyuman oleh sakura. Saat sampai dihadapan sakura, pemuda itu dengan seenak jidatnya mencium jidat lebar sakura di depan umum, tepatnya didepanku.

"Maaf baru bisa kembali sekarang, beberapa hari yang lalu aku benar-benar sibuk. Aku merindukanmu" ucap pemuda itu sambil membelai rambut sakura. Jarak kami yang tidak terlalu jauh membuatku bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan diantara keduanya. Sial, mereka terlihat sangat akrab sekali.

"Hm, tak apa Gaara-kun, aku juga merindukanmu. Kita akan kemana setelah ini?" balas sakura sambil melilitkan lengannya pada lengan pemuda itu

"Kemana pun kau mau. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus ke Toko milik Tenten untuk mengambil cincin pernikahan kita"

"Hm, baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi"

T-tunggu dulu, tadi sakura memanggil pemuda itu dengan suffiks –Kun? Dan apa-apaan itu, mereka mau mengambil c-cincin p-pernikahan? Berarti pemuda itu calon suaminya sakura?

Aku tak mampu bergerak dari tempatku. Bunga mawar yang sedari tadi kupegang entah kenapa tiba-tiba layu dan batangnya patah semua. Seperti hatiku saat ini yang patah menjadi seribu. Aku hanya memegang dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan duri mawar. Siapapun, tolong satukan lagi hatiku seperti sedia kala. Aku janji aku tak akan menghianati siapapun lagi nanti. Kini aku merasakan apa yang pernah sakura rasakan dulu. Yang dapat ku lakukan sekarang hanya merelakan sakura bahagia bersama pemuda merah itu, meskipun sakit kurasa.

Buat para reader, ada yang mau menyatukan hatiku kembali?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoho, selesai juga ff ini. Ff ini asuura-chan buat tadi malam karena nggak bisa tidur. Sebenernya nggak tega banget sih sakura nikah sama orang lain selain sasuke. Tapi mau gimana lagi, asuura-chan mau buat pelajaran buat sasuke biar gak menyia nyiakan perempuan lagi. Entah kenapa setiap asuura-chan bikin cerita, ide cerita yang muncul selalu tentang sasuke yang amat teramat nista. Buat para fans sasuke, asuura-chan minta maaf yaa. Asuura-chan juga fansnya sasuke kok XD

Asuura-chan tau ff ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, masih sangat banyak typo, dll. untuk itu kritik dan saran kalian sangat aku butuhkan.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah merelakan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca ff ini. Dan jika kalian berkenan, asuura-chan mengharapkan review kalian semua. Juga jangan lupa untuk favs and follow yaa.

Samarinda, Oktober 2016

With love,

Asuura-chan


End file.
